Just Trust Me
by Destiny4
Summary: Can Derek trust Stiles to help him or is it really impossible?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sterek light fanfic I hope you enjoy it. Of course as you all know I own none of the characters I just made up an alternate story to their reality hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Just trust me

Its mid afternoon on what seems like a calm day, but in the middle of the woods a fierce battle rages on between werewolf packs. Sadly the one stuck in the middle of this werewolf fight is Stiles; he jerks left and right and hides behind trees trying not to get caught in the cross fire. Sadly he has no choice but to duck and doge fiercely due to him not being a werewolf even this becomes increasingly difficult. Scott grabs Stiles from behind and pulls him behind a huge rock. Stiles hits it with a hard thud reminding Scott to be wary of his own strength as he slowly lets Stiles arm free. There Scott sits panting from exhaustion. Stiles looks to Scotts left and notices that Derek is behind him and that he's severely injured. Breathlessly Scott says, "Stiles I need you to get Derek out of here if they catch him were all done for."

ST: "How am I supposed to get him out of here the alphas are still searching the woods for us."

SC: "That's why I'm going to distract them while you two escapes we'll meet back at your house when we get away."

ST: "Are you sure that's a good idea I'm pretty sure that regardless how strong you are taking on 5 alphas is still too much."

SC: "Don't worry I'm just leading them away I not going to fight them. Trust me I'll be ok." Stiles looks at him for a moment before saying, "fine."He grabs Derek and helps him up once Scott draws the alphas' attention they dash toward Stiles' house, one of the alphas finds them though, it's the youngest of their group, but Derek is in no condition to fight. Derek says to Stiles, "Shit they caught up we need to hide before she sees us." Derek grabs him and ducks behind a cave. Stiles notices the cave and says, "Hey I know these caves we can use them to get to my house."

D: "No way in hell it's too dark to see we might get trapped or she might catch up and we'll be defenseless."

ST:"We won't get lost or trapped I know how to get through these caves even in the dark just trust me."

D: "Trust you, you've got to be kidding me! You can't even defend yourself how are you supposed to see in a pitch black cave while avoiding an alpha."

ST: "Look Derek I know you don't trust me or anyone for that matter, but I'm not asking you to trust me forever I'm just asking for your trust right now I know I can make it through those caves." Derek stares at him for a second then motions for him to lead the way; they head toward the cave when Stiles grabs Derek's hand. At first Derek's surprised, but Stiles explains they need to stick together. Derek holds his hand annoyed. Once they reach Stiles house they head up to his room to wait for Scott.

D: "Way to go Stiles I'm impressed. How did you manage to get us through that cave?" Derek says this with a notable smile. Stiles looks at him and says, "before my mom died we would explore those caves one time our flash light gave out and I got scared my mom told me it would be ok she grabbed my hand and told me to feel around the edges. We made it back home through the cave in the dark. After that I didn't need a flash light to get through the caves. Since she died I haven't gone back, but I guess I never forgot the way." They both stare at each other for a long minute before Derek says, "I'm sorry." Stiles smiles and says, "Thanks." They sit on the bed and wait in silence for a while before Stiles suddenly says, "This is wrong!" It startles Derek.

ST: "Why isn't Scott here it's not like him to take so long." He looks out the window and sees 2 people heading to the house they were from the alpha pack. He starts to panic, "Derek there here damn they can't be here my dad will be home soon!"

D: "It' ok Stiles, Scott is on his way here and I'm here and fully healed."

ST: That's reassuring and all but your one alpha against two alphas not to mention the rest are probably on their way here. Damn it what should I do I can't let my dad get mixed up in all this. Derek cracks a smile and says, "I could always make you a werewolf and we could fight them, better chances that way." Stiles gives him a look of it might work.

D: "No Stiles I was kidding the bite could kill you." ST: "How long before we know whether I die or turn."

D: "Night fall."

ST: "It's almost night fall it could work" D: "Or you could die!" ST: "Yeah that's possible, but I need to get rid of them before my dad becomes part of this! Anyways since when have you cared about me dying?"

D: "I wouldn't, but you're useful."

ST: "Oh that's nice I appreciate being an asset to your cause, now hurry up and bite me."

D: "No look I'll take care of them" Stiles looks at him goffly with an expression that screams 'your mental.'

ST: "Alone that's suicide."

D: "I'll be fine." Stiles is about to say something but Derek interrupts, "I trusted you, now you need to trust me."

St: "OK, just don't die it'd be inconvenient." Derek leaves while Stiles stays in the room and watches them outside Derek fights them and they are held back, but then Scott suddenly arrives and says something to them. The alphas run away. Derek and Scott climb into the room.

SC: "I met the head alpha and she agreed not to attack us randomly, she also promised not to involve Stiles as long as he stays human."

D: "Do you honestly believe she's going to wait to attack us she probably just said that to get our guard down."

SC: "I know that why you're staying with Stiles tonight."

D&ST: "What?"

SC: "relax it's only one night plus isn't this better than sleeping in an old rundown house or an old subway cart."

D: "just because I live there doesn't mean I don't have a bed."

SC: "I'm sure you do just I'm saying wouldn't you prefer a more comfortable one." Derek motions to hit Scott but Stiles stops him and says, "Look no need to get violent, boys there's enough Stiles to go around." Derek and Scott both roll their eyes.

SC: "Look just stay with him for tonight I can't and you really don't have anyone waiting for you at home so just stay till morning when I come and get him."

D: "Fine" He growls. Scott leaves and the two boys are left alone in that awkward silence again. For a moment they just sit awkwardly before Stiles gets up and says, "ok so you hungry cause I'm starved!"

D: "No I'm not hungry."

ST: "Oh Ok then. I'm going to go get some food you can wait here and make yourself comfortable." Stiles leaves the room awkwardly. Derek starts poking around Stiles stuff and grabs a towel he heads to the bathroom. Stiles brings pizza to the room for Derek, but sees that he's gone he then hears his dad come in. He hears the shower and dashes into the bathroom. Derek was surprised, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

St: "I could ask you the same thing why did you go to take a shower?"

D: "I've been running in the woods all day and stink. Now can you tell me why you've decided to join me in the shower?"

St: "Oh no reason I just thought you needed company." he says nonchalantly before fiercely whispering, "Oh yeah and remember how I told you my dad would be home soon well I don't think he'd be ok with Derek Hale in our shower."

DAD: Stiles are you here?!"

ST: "Yeah dad I'm in the shower I'll be out soon."

DAD: "Hey I'm thinking of ordering Chinese what do you think."

ST: "Yeah that sounds great." He hears his dad head back down stairs and relaxes a bit he peaks through the door and then motions for Derek to follow him. They manage to make it to Stiles room. Stiles sits on the bed exhausted; he looks over and sees Derek still in a towel.

St: "You can borrow my clothes, it would be awkward to have a naked werewolf in my room."

D: "Normally any kind of werewolf in your room is awkward" Stiles laughs and then realizes, "Did you just make a joke." Derek looks annoyed, "I can make a joke too I'm not humorless."

ST: "It's just you seem so gloomy all the time I didn't think you had it in you." Derek looks at him and Stiles shuts up. Stiles begins to talk, but Derek says, "No."

ST: "I just wanted to say do you want the bed or the floor." Derek grabs the covers and gets in the bed; Stiles grabs a pillow and some sheets from his draw and lays them on the floor.

St: "Night."

D:(quietly) night.

* * *

Ok that's chapter one of my story! Please tell me what you think and depending on the reviews I'll upload chapter two. Thanks for reading!(;


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing and since someone likes it I'll add a few more chapters that I had waiting! Hope you enjoy! (;

Just a few things just in case you haven't caught on but I tend to just use the first initial or the first to indicate for character's speech, but sadly I don't know the vet's name (you know the one Scott works for that knows everything!). As well as I will refer to the alphas generally as A unless there is need to specify who they are.

* * *

The next morning Scott rings the bell Stiles dad lets him in and says, "He still getting ready just head up to his room. I got to head out."

Sc: "Ok Bye Mr. Stelinsky." Scott heads up to the room and hears a loud sound and rushes up thinking Stiles must have said something to make Derek throw him at the wall. When he slams the door open he sees Derek holding the falling cabinet back while holding Stiles from the waist with the other hand. They see him and Stiles breaks free.

Sc: "Wow I didn't expect this to happen after one night. You two sure work fast or have you been gunning for each other the whole time?"

St: "Not funny Scott he caught me and the cabinet when I bumped into it. I was trying to get him to tell me a joke."

Sc: "That sounds even crazier than my theory. You know Derek can't tell a joke." Scott laughs and Stiles grins, but Derek is annoyed.

D: I'm going home I did what you asked and stayed."

Sc: "Ok thanks Derek."

St: "Yeah thanks." Derek leaves and Stiles stares out the window for a moment. Then Scott and Stiles head off to school. The day passes by, but then during the afternoon he gets a text from Scott saying, "meet me in the forest behind the school I found something about the Alphas." As soon as class is over he heads to the forest and waits, but then a female comes out from behind a tree and says, "So your Stiles."

ST: "And I fell for the same trick they used on Allison didn't I."

A: "Yeah basically."

St: "Figures so what do you want are you going to take the weakest of the group or something around those lines," as he says this he secretly text Scott, "help."

A: "Oh no nothing like that I just wanted to see you."

ST: "Why?" A: I was just curious to see if you were actually human. A human in a werewolf battle who's not a hunter now there is a big surprise, you don't look like much of a fighter either. What are you doing in all this mess?" St: "Helping my best friend."

A: "My, my how noble . . . and stupid. Do you understand how much danger you're in, or even how much danger you're putting them in? Or do you just hate your family and love danger?" When she says this he gets angry and swings at her; she dodges and laughs.

A: "Now, now don't get so angry I was only joking."

St: "What the hell do you want?!"

A: "Nothing I just came to make you an offer. I can keep you and your dad safe from any and all monsters,"

St:"If?"

A: "If you become part of our pack."

St: "You really don't beat around the bush do you?"

A: "I try to be direct," she says with a sinister smirk.

St:"Why Do you want me in your pack?"

A: "Because you're smart Stiles. All you have to do is take the bite then kill Derek"

St: "What makes you think I would be able to kill Derek?"

A: "No, I honestly don't think you can even survive the bite, but our leader says you will and that you can easily kill Derek. She won't tell us how or even why it has to be you, but it has to be and I won't question him."

St: "If you don't think I can then why are you listening to him and making me this offer?"

A: "Because he has never been wrong and I highly doubt that he'll start now. So you in yes or no?"

St: "No." she gets mad and pushes him against the rock Stiles screams for Scott, but he isn't around.

A: "This isn't a joke the boss said to bring you in nicely, but that doesn't mean I won't forcefully bite you and drag you with me."

St: "You have a sick definition of nice." She squeezes her hand around his neck harder and stiles screams. Stiles feels like he's going to black out, but then someone suddenly grabs the alpha wolf and tosses her into a tree Stiles looks up and sees Derek.

St: "Derek?" He says with an obnoxiously surprised face that makes Derek growl.

D: "Yeah I heard you screaming, like a little girl."

St: "I do not scream like a little girl."

A&D: "Yeah you do." Stiles watches as they fight (queue the fight music) The girl throws Derek; she runs to stiles and then injects him with something.

A: "This was plan B if you choose to reject this offer. It should remind you of something important. He said this stuff would have you crawling to join us." She laughs evilly and Derek throws her; she gets up in agony at the force she hit the tree and makes a quick get away. Stiles falls over to the ground in pain; Derek picks him up and takes him to the animal clinic. Scott and the vet are there they place Stiles on the examination table.

V: "This isn't too bad, but I don't have the medicine to treat it here. They gave him a concentrated amount of wolfs bane it will cause him to hallucinate. We need to keep him here while Scott and I go find the antidote. Derek, stay with Stiles make sure he doesn't leave the clinic you two should be safe in here."

D: "Wait why doesn't Scott stay with Stiles."

V: "I'm sure the werewolves who did this wouldn't be happy about me trying to cure him so I need Scott to protect me."

D: "I can protect you Scott should stay here with Stiles."

V: "Derek we don't have time for this I don't doubt your ability to protect me I just don't trust you. We need to hurry"

D: "Ok." They rush out and Derek listens as the car leaves. Stiles is still sitting there, staring out into nothing, he's crying. He's seeing his mother dying and then his father crying; his father gets up and looks at him he looks angry and sad he says to him, "This is your fault. This is your all fault! If you wouldn't have been such a hyperactive brat she wouldn't have died! She'd still be here!" He starts throwing things at Stiles and Stiles dodges frantically. Derek sees him acting hysterically and tries to stop him before he hurts himself, but he's moving every which way as the hallucinations get worse.

Stiles starts to see Scott, his father and all of his friends hurt they're bleeding and screaming in agony, "help me Stiles! Help me!" Until everyone is quiet and then Scott looks up st him eyes glazed over and blood trickling down from his forehead and says, "You can't help us you can't save us you can do nothing, but sit there and watch as we die. Just like you couldn't save her you just have to watch again." Stiles starts crying again reaching out his hand to grab them.

St: "it's my fault I can't save them I can't do anything." Derek shakes Stiles frantically to try to get him to wake up then he remembers something; he grabs Stiles and pulls him close hugging him he says, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Stiles starts to calm down. His eyes look distant and tired but he relaxes and his breathing calms. He sits there saying nothing just leaning into Derek silently grateful for the comfort.

When Scott and the vet finally get back and give Stiles the medicine, he falls asleep. Derek and Scott scope him up and take him home.

Sc: "Ok Derek you can go home I'll call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over."

D: "No its ok I'll stay with him." Scott looks at him extremely surprised and says, "Why you hate Stiles?"

D: "Why do you all automatically think I hate all of you?"

Sc: "I don't know maybe it's the never ending look of annoyance on your face."

D: "Yeah funny look the alpha of the alpha pack want Stiles for some reason so that probably means they'll come after him. I an alpha have a better chance of protecting him then you a beta." Scott looks at him suspiciously, but agrees he says he'll come to check up on stiles later when he wakes up. He leaves and in about an hour Stiles wakes up he sees a text from Scott on his phone saying, "Text me when you're up." He grabs the phone and sends him, "I'm hungry bring me pizza." He puts the phone down and Derek comes in and hands him a glass of water.

St: "Derek, what are you doing here?"

D: "Taking care of you."

St: "Is this a weird dream were everyone acts the exact opposite to there personality or is the drug still effecting me because that seems to be the only rational answer to this situation."

Derek growls then says,"I think one of the Alphas are after you."

St: "Why is an Alpha after me?"

D: "Don't know all I know is that there after you and want you to kill me."

St: "How am I supposed to kill you even if I do survive the bite I'll only be a beta and you're an alpha."

D: "I'm not sure they just think you could do it. So I'm going to keep an eye on you."

St: "Don't worry I'm not stupid enough to take that deal and I certainly can't kill you."

D: "Yeah I know, I'm not here to make sure you say no I'm here to keep you and your dad safe in case they come back. They might try to force you." Stiles looks at him for a moment and says, "Thanks."

D: "I'm just doing this because I have to."

St: "I know that's not what I meant I mean when I was hallucinating you said something to help me snap out of it thanks."

He looks down at Stiles and says, "Your welcome, I know what it's like to blame yourself for something like that. The only difference between me and you was that it was actually my fault."

St: "What do you mean that fire wasn't your fault it was Kate's."

D: "It might as well have been my fault." Derek pauses and looks at Stiles for a second before he begins again, "I used to date Kate when I was younger. I loved her and would have done anything for her, but it turns out she was just using me to get to my family. When she got close enough she took them out as if it were nothing and I couldn't do anything to stop her by the time I found out about the fire she was gone and so was my family. My sister, uncle and I were the only ones left. My uncle was so badly injured he was unresponsive like a statue. My sister decided we would start over somewhere new and so we left. Revenge was what brought my sister back and now with her gone I have no reason to go back or stay. I'm staying because I made a pack here, but aside from that nothings really keeping me from leaving." Derek was sitting on the bed with Stiles. Stiles puts his hand on Derek's shoulder and says, "it wasn't your fault you were just tricked by love. I know how you feel, but you do have someone keeping you here."

D: "Yeah who?"

St: "Me obviously and Scott were part of your pack which is just like family right? I mean I know we've never really gotten along, but we all need each other and i mean we couldn't do all this without you." Derek is about to say something, but is interrupted by Scott coming in.

Sc: "I've got pizza for the sick boy."

St: "I'm not sick I just passed out. Anyways what kind of pizza did you bring?" While Stiles and Scott talk Derek just sits there annoyed with Scott's timing. All three of them eat pizza, but Derek stays quite with a very annoyed look on his face and the occasional glare at Scott. When Scott leaves, Derek grabs a sheet and a pillow and lies on the floor; Stiles looks at him and says, "Didn't you want the bed?"

D: "Yeah, but I had it last night so it's your turn now unless you prefer the floor." St: "No, no the bed is fine the bed is perfect."

D: "Alright then go to bed." A few moments later Stiles says, "Hey Derek."

D: "GO to sleep Stiles."

St; "Just one more thing. It wasn't your fault you know what happened to your family. You just got the bad end of heartbreak. Kate was just a manipulative bitch and you were just in love. It's not your fault love just sucks."

D: "Yeah I guess you know about that. You were in love with that Lydia chick. "

St: "Yeah since 3rd grade, but loving her got me nowhere. Regardless of what I did she never noticed me and when I told her I loved her she ran to someone else. I just don't have luck in love."

D: "I think that goes for both of us." Stiles laughs a little and then says goodnight. Derek stays up for a while thinking about what he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading again please comment tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic so I wouldn't mind some feedback even criticism cool I just need to learn how to make this better open to ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Scott comes into the room and sees Stiles and Derek still sleeping he grabs Stiles covers and says, "Get up sleepy head."

St: "No five more minutes please." Sc: "If I do that we'll be late."

St: "Please Scott look you can even get under the covers with me. It's nice and warm."

Sc: "I'll pass. (to Derek) Hey why did you sleep on the floor? Why didn't you just sleep in the same bed? I mean I sleep in the bed with Stiles when I stay over." (Stiles thinks: Damn I forgot he was still there.)

D: "I didn't know that was an option."

St: "Oh really I thought you just hated the idea of sleeping with a guy. I mean if you would have asked it wouldn't have been a big deal, I mean we're both guys." Derek looks up annoyed at the sudden realization that he didn't have to sleep on the floor. Scott laughs at Derek's face and then they head off to school and Derek heads off to his hideout. His pack is there and asks how his night with Stiles was after seeing he was sleep deprived. He just ignores their giggles and sarcastic comments. For a while things go back to normal Derek stops staying at Stiles after one more day to make sure they won't go after him.

Derek and Stiles barely see each other, but when they do they work splendidly to get things done and Derek even laughs at some of Stiles remarks, which surprises Scott tremendously. Whenever they see each other recently they do the usual banter but somehow it has a softness to it. Everything was fine until a few weeks later when Stiles finds out his dad had been kidnapped. He goes to Derek's hideout looking for Scott frantically.

St: "Derek have you seen Scott I need his help. He won't answer the phone and I've checked the vet and his house."

D: "Why are you searching for Scott so frantically?"

ST: "I think the Alphas took my dad. I got a note saying that I should be more careful so might family won't get hurt.I haven't seen him since yesterday and he usually calls me if he has an extra shift and no ones seen him since yesterday!"

D: I don't know where Scott is but you can call him again and leave a message for now I'll help you find him." Derek gets his whole pack to look and they find out that his dad had just went drinking after work and then stayed with a friend. Stiles was extremely relived and embarrassed; he thanks Derek a million times and says sorry.

D: "enough I get it look I just have to ask you something. Why did you ask for Scott and not just come directly to me I mean I did help."

St: "It's not that I don't think you could've helped it's just Scott's my friend so I can ask him to do this, but I guess we're not really friends. I mean we never said we were friends and usually you find me annoying"

D: "ok I get it I was just curious."

St: "No that's not it I didn't mean that I didn't want to be friends I just thought you didn't and um yeah. Do you want to be friends cause if you do that's great I mean yeah I love to be friends or um yeah." Derek chuckles a bit at the stumbling Stiles, "Ok Stiles I get it. Look if you need help I'm here too, don't worry because I'll help you." Stiles stands there for a second processing what just happened and what he meant and then says, "Yeah me too I'll come help you if you need me."

After that Stiles goes home and everything is calm but thanks to Stiles beautiful luck that only last a day. The Alpha twins nab Stiles at school and tell him there boss wants to meet him. Stiles is hesitant but agrees to go with them in order to keep damage to a minimum in the school. He text Derek and Scott to come and they follow behind him. They both quickly find and follow him when they recive the text.

D: "Why the hell does he always call you?"

St: "Your one to talk since when are you two close I mean when did you even exchange numbers?" They both stop talking when the boss of the alpha pack starts talking she says, "Stiles I've been so excited to meet you."

St: "sorry that the feeling is not mutual. I'm not a big fan of manipulative asses like you."

Lead Alpha: "wow your quick to insult. I wouldn't be if I were you I mean you do love your dad." He doesn't seem too intimidating, but something about him gives you goosebumps, but at the mention of his father Stiles becomes brave.

St: "What have you done?!" LA: "Nothing of course, but you wouldn't want something to happen to him right? Here's my proposal become a werewolf kill Derek and then become an alpha you can be part of our pack and then your dad will always be safe not only will you keep him safe but we will too. As you are now you can't protect anyone. I can even help you get a girlfriend if you want me too. Doesn't that sound like a good deal."

St: "Sorry I'm too dedicated to Derek." Derek is surprised with this comment, but soon realizes it was a joke and returns to his grumpy face.

A: "Quit with the stupid joke I mean it your useless as you are now with us you have protection."

St: "I think I'll pass." They start to attack Stiles, but Derek and Scott stop them.

Sc: "We're done here." They start to leave, but the Alpha says, "Wait think about it like this your defenseless if you don't become a werewolf either you or someone you care about will die and you won't be able to do anything." Stiles pause when he hears this and he sees this and continues, "We will keep you safe if you join us you don't even need to kill Derek all you have to do is take the bite from us." Stiles is silent for a moment, starts to say no, but is interrupted by Derek.

D: "Then he can be part of my pack, but he can stay human." Everyone is surprised with what he says. A female Alpha who's been standing behind them says, "A human in the pack that's more trouble than good you'll have to be responsible for him his life and family and he will be nothing, but a weakness. That's completely absurd I couldn't have heard you right."

D: "No you heard right stiles will be part of my pack as a human and I will take responsibilities for his actions and keep both him and his father safe. Also if he's part of my pack you can't touch him without waging war against us. If any of you lay a figure on him then I get to kill the one responsible and according to our code you can't argue. All he has to do is say yes. (To Stiles) What do you think I promise to protect you will you be part of my pack?" Stiles stares at him for a moment and then Derek says, "Just trust me I will keep you safe no matter what." (Derek only noticed how embarrassing that sounded after he said it) I think just about everyone thought this sounded like a proposal even Stiles, but he shook of the embarrassment and said "yes."

One of the twins: "You can't do that he goes to attack him but Derek stops him grabs Stiles and says, "He's part of my pack now if you hurt him I will kill you." The alphas look angry, but there boss motions for them to leave. The three boys stood there for a second, Scott was still in shock and Stiles was too embarrassed to look Derek in the eyes, Derek was the only calm one.

D: "Ok let's go back to the hideout I'm tired. Oh Stiles don't worry they won't go after you anymore." Stiles and Scott follow him back.

Sc: "It seems like your part of the pack now," he says as he slaps Stiles on the back Derek looks annoyed to see this and Scott notices. Then something inside Scott clicks and he starts to hug Stiles and watches as Derek gets into an even worse mood. Scott thinks to himself, "Now it all makes sense."

* * *

This chapter I dedicate to Maddythedino thanks for commenting that's why I decided to post these chapters hope you liked them!


	4. Chapter 4

Mating Season  
Stiles and Scott are hanging out at Derek's hide out waiting for Nancy (A new werewolf to the pack whom like Derek was born a werewolf but lost her pack) to arrive with extremely important information.

Scott: "Hey Stiles you seem down is it about Lydia?"

Stiles: "Nah I gave up on her a long time ago even though I did like her for the longest time I think it would be better if I moved on."

Sc: "Yeah that's great. Then what's with the long face?"

St: "The truth is. . ." Before Stiles can continue Nancy rushes in pulling Derek behind her by the arm.

Nancy: Guys I've got some really important news! Mating season is coming up!

Sc: "Ok why is that important?"

Nan: "It isn't for us, but it's extremely important for Derek!"

St: "Derek? Why Derek?"

Nan: "Duh because he's an alpha and he's at mating age which means this year he has to have a mate or else he'll go on a rampage!"

Sc: "What the hell he'll go on a rampage just cause he doesn't get to mate?"

Nan: "Yeah you see it's his primal instinct if he doesn't mate before the end of mating season he'll go berserk!"

St: "Oh god that's great were gonna have a horny rabid dog in our mist if we don't find this guy a 'Friend.'"

Derek: "Will all of you shut up I can find my own fucking mate I don't need your help" He is clearly annoyed.

Sc: "You say that, but since we met you haven't had a date and your last girlfriend just happened to be a psycho hunter who killed your family and burnt your house down." Derek gives the death stare and Scott reclines back.

St: "Yeah very subtle Scott. Nice way to ease in to it." Scott gives a, "I'm sorry" face.

St: "Look Derek all he's saying is that we want to help."

D: "Well don't" He growls at him. Derek leaves.

Sc: "Man I thought you guys were just beginning to be friends."

St: "Yeah me too." They also leave, but during lunch the next day Nancy brings it up again. N: "Look we need to find a mate for Derek or it could get bad."

Sc: "well who would want to go out with Derek I mean really. His psycho killer reputation and grouchy attitude are a real turn off don't you think?"

N: "Traditionally the pack would offer one of the beta's from the pack to mate with him. I'm not going to do it, but what about someone else."

Sc: "Like who? Erica already has a mate."

N: "It' doesn't have to be a female."

Sc: "I sure as hell am not doing it and if it comes down to it I bet Isaac will just head for the hills."

N: "I don't know then who else is there?" Scott gets an idea and says, "I nominate Stiles as tribute." Stiles spurts milk all over, and chokes out, "What?"

N: "That could work I mean he is part of our pack and even if he runs we can catch him."

Sc: "So it's settled."

St: "No it's not settled since when did I agree to this."

SC: "You always said you wanted to have new experiences right?"

St: "Not those kinds of experiences! Anyways I pretty sure Derek wouldn't be ok with having a male partner." Scott laughs a bit and says under his breath, "Maybe your right, but I'm sure you'd be fine."

N: "I guess your right Stiles it would be dangerous if Derek didn't want to because he'd probably kill you in his frustration."

St: "Yeah I'd rather not die at the hands of a sexually flustered wolf."

SC: "Ok then well just have to convince Derek to stay locked up the night of the full moon at the end of mating season in that cave at the edge of town."

Nan: "Perfect that's when he'll be at his worse we can let him out the next morning." The twin Alphas were listing to their conversation and reported it to their boss. The boss smiled as widely as a wolf with delicious prey. He had an interesting plan, "On the full moon night of mating season we'll lock them in a cave together. If there locked in together Derek will end up biting Stiles or Stiles will lose his trust in Derek and he'll come to us, but whatever we do we can't let Derek out until morning because he will kill anything near him..

T: "Aren't you afraid he'll kill Stiles."

A: "No Stiles is part of his pack he won't kill him, but he probably will attack him. If in the off chance he kills Stiles by accident during his fury we'll just have to live with that." He smiles a smile that would make a demon shiver.

The Days of mating season are spent by the pack trying to convince Derek that they should lock him up on the last day when the full moon will be beaming in the sky.  
Sc: "Come on Derek your barely handling yourself right now. How do you expect to stay calm with the full moon out as well?"

D: "I can fully take care of myself and I'm in complete control." he says with a clear growl and imanite scowl.

St: "Liar it's your first mating season and your more pissed than you've been lately. You look like you want to rip my throat out for just saying that." Stiles says calmly looking through a magazine not even looking up at Derek's infureated face.

D: "Shut the hell up Stiles have you ever thought that it might be the fact that your an annoying little weakling that infuriates me and not this stupid mating season crap." Stiles looks up at him and then storms out while throwing the magazine to the floor. This wasn't the first insult he's gotten from Derek today regardless of his mood, all of Derek's anger and insults seem to be directed at him recently and he's had it with the stupid sourwolf and his pissy attitude. The whole room is quite when Stiles leaves and Scott just looks at Derek before going after his friend.

Derek realizes just how stupid he's acting and sit on the couch letting out a long sigh. It's not like he can't just go out to a bar and find a temporary met but he just doesn't feel right about it recently. When he was younger his mother told him that every one has a destined mate and for some reasons he feels like those words ring true. He doesn't know who or where they are but he just feels like he's close to meeting his destined mate. He looks up at the clock and decides that he won't put anyone in danger that day, they were right he was going to have to be locked up that day. Derek Get up and heads out. At three Stiles gets out of school and goes to his jeep only to find sourwolf sitting in the front passengers seat.

St: "Derek what the hell are you doing here you almost gave me a heart attack."

D: "I came to apologize" he says quietly.

ST: "Wait what? I couldn't hear you." Derek swallows a growl and says, "I'm sorry Stiles I shouldn't have said that," Stiles smiles a big gooffy grin and says, "Now that's a better apology."

On the full moon of mating season Derek and stiles go to the caves Stiles is helping Derek get setup for being locked in the caves.

St: "Ok we're almost set up all that left is to close the cave up."

D: "Do you really think these chains will hold me?"

St: "Nope not in the least that's why we set up the big bolder so I can easily roll it in front of the cave, but it'll take at least four betas to remove it."

D: "Why are you the only one here?"

St: "well everyone else has other things to do since it is mating season and tonight is the full moon and since I'm not effected by any of this. . . I guess it was just safer if I did this." Stiles suddely hears a huge thud and the he freaks out when he realizes just what that thud was. He starts baning on the huge boulder screaming, "Scott Nancy this isn't funny come on let me out," no one answers Derek looks at him worry evident in his face when he realizes just what has happened they are now locked in there together. The twins leave the entrence of the cave with a satisfied smirk across their face. This boulder is too heavy for even Derek to move alone. Derek tries to call Scott, but they don't have phone service and the cave retains the echo so if he howls it shakes the cave.

St: "Damn what are we supposed to do it's the full moon tonight and no one can save us, or more specifically me."

D: "I'm not going to do anything to you. Look I'm even chained up."

St: "Yeah you may not do anything, but kill me so you don't do anything else."

D: "I promise I won't kill you either." A few hours pass of them talking about useless and trivial thing trying to stay calm when suddenly Derek starts to act strangely. D: "The full moons rising."

St: "Damn it I'm dead I'm so dead. Your only options are to rap me or kill me and I doubt you have a thing for me."

D: "Just trust me I won't do either I can stay sane if I just stay away and awake."

St: "Just how do you plan on doing that?" He sees that Derek is bleeding and notices that he is causing himself pain to stay sane.

St: "that makes senses but don't you think you're doing too much?"

D: "This is the only way to keep you safe!"

St: "Even so keeping me safe won't matter much if you die."

D: "it'll heal."

St: "Yeah but it must hurt doesn't it hurt?"

D: "Stiles that's enough yes this does hurt, but I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you and that includes me!" Derek is angry and Stiles stands back, but gathers up his courage and grabs Derek's hands. Derek starts to get angry and breaks the chains in on swift pull god knows they wouldn't have lasted long any ways. He is about to hit him, but hugs him instead. They both fall back against the cave wall and Derek exhausted falls asleep hugging Stiles, while still gripping at his own sides. The next morning Scott and Nancy move the boulder out of the way along with the rest of the pack. They See Derek and Stiles, Scott grabs Derek and throws him against the other side of the cave as he inspects Stiles. He sees that Stiles is fine.

N: "Not even a scratch on him. That my friends, is amazing Derek must have some monstrous will power." Isaac inspects Derek and sees that he hasn't healed yet.

I: "It looks like Derek controlled himself through pain he still hasn't healed yet."

St: We need to hurry and take Derek to Dr. Deaton if not he might die." Scott Grabs Derek and together with Isaac they take him to Dr. Deaton. The doc treats him and stitches up his wounds, after a while Derek wakes up.

Dr.: "Well good morning Derek how did you sleep?" Derek just growls faintly.

Dr.: "I get it not in a very joking mood are you? Oh well, I thought that it would help subside the pain, but suit yourself." There's silence for a moment before the vet says, "You know Derek while I still don't think you'll be a good Alpha until you trust someone I do think that what you've been doing recently for Stiles shows that you are a good person."

D: "I do trust someone."

Dr.: "Wait pardon did I hear right you trust someone? Who is it? Is it Scott?"

D: "No, I've decided to trust Stiles that's why I let him in my pack."

Dr.: "You decided to trust Stiles, a human? Not only that. But you let him in your pack and you promised to protect him with your life? This doesn't sound anything like you Derek. I have to say I'm impressed. I was the one who told you to go out of your comfort zone and trust someone, but this is as far away from your comfort zone as you can get. The only thing that could possibly make this farther out of your comfort zone would be if you were in . . ." Something clicks in the vet's mind as he stops himself from going any further. He has discovered something interesting about Derek, something that Scott already knows.

Dr: "Ok Derek you're all done now, you'll be fully healed by morning. Now you can have visitors your pack has been very anxious to see you." The wolves from Derek's pack all come into see him and are glad he is better. Scott comes in when the others leave only for a moment.

Sc: "Derek I wanted to say thank you for not hurting Stiles in any way." Derek looks at him suspiciously. Scott laughs a bit and whispers into Derek's ear, "Relax we're only friends and I don't swing that way." Derek growls at him angrily.

Sc: "Anyways you might want to call him in he's been waiting outside the whole time."

D: "What?"

Sc: "Yeah since we brought you here. He looks anxious too. He's still waiting outside the door." Scott leaves and Derek calls out to Stiles.

D: "Why didn't you just come in with everyone else?"

St: "I just thought that in order of priority of who got to visit first I thought your pack should get to see you first."

D: "You are part of my pack. You need to remember that."

St: "Yeah about that are you sure that that's a good idea I mean everyone has been saying it's dangerous for an Alpha to let a human into his pack."

D: "No this is safer for you if you're in my pack I'll know if you're ever in danger and the rules state that they won't do anything to you, but I'm sure they'll find a way to bend them, but even then you'll still be safer with me and the rest of the pack."

St: "Yeah I know it'll be safer for me, but is it really ok for you I mean you almost killed yourself keeping me safe."

D: "I told you I would be fine and I am. Oh or is it that your scared of me now? I'm sorry for almost hurting you I was just, just hanging on a thin string."

St: "No that's not it I wasn't scared."

D: "Stiles you don't have to lie I could hear your heartbeat going a mile a minute even when I was asleep. You must have been terrified for it to beat that fast." Stiles pauses for a moment and then as Derek is leaving to go back to his hideout he says, "I wasn't scared." Derek leaves saying, "sure you weren't," but he doesn't notice Stiles beat red face as Stiles thinks to himself, "my heart wasn't racing because I was scared."


	5. Chapter 5

Peter's Plan

After everything that happened before, things seemed to die down now, but then Peter found something interesting in the bestiary. . . Peter: "So this is why they want Stiles, now isn't this fun." Peter concocts a devious plan to use his new found knowledge. Everyone is at Derek's hide out just hanging out. Stiles is laying on the couch while Scott and Derek pace around the room trying to think of a way to get rid of the Alpha pack.

St: "You know we should bring a TV in here. I mean we spend most of our time here anyways we might as well bring a TV and maybe even some games."

D: "Stiles we're trying to concentrate can you try not to distract us."

St: "Why you guys aren't getting anywhere anyways. We might as well just have fun and wait for their next move."

Sc: "We can't do that it's dangerous to just wait we have no idea what they're planning."

St: "They haven't done anything yet and we've all been so worried that we haven't been having any fun. When was the last time we hung out somewhere other than Derek's hideout. How about we all go out and do something, come on even you Derek it'll be fun."

D: "Don't be annoying we're trying to keep you and the rest of us safe. Stop bothering us with your boredom." Stiles looks at him for a moment then gets up and says, "Fine I'll go alone and I'll take my stupid boredom with me you sour wolf." He slams the door hard and then Scott looks at Derek and says, "You didn't have to say that, it's not his fault that we're in this situation. If it's anyone's fault it's yours. If you would have let me kill Peter that time Stiles and I wouldn't be in this mess anymore, and you would have stayed unnoticed."

D: "Sorry I was just mad."

Sc: "That's the problem Derek you're always mad! You're so mad you don't even notice that he just wanted us to relax a bit."

D: "Yeah I'm sorry." They're both quite for a second, but then Peter comes in, "I think I can help you with your anger problems Derek."

D: "No way your ideas are never good."

P: "I'm hurt that you would think that, but anyways my idea is good this time you should listen to me." Derek is about to dismiss him, but then Scott stops him, "Wait Derek let's hear him out."

D: "Since when do you listen to this idiot?"

Sc: "Since he said he could fix your nasty temper. I mean really Derek I think everything could go a lot smoother if you weren't so angry all the time."

D: "Fine what's your plan?"

P: "All you have to do is hang out with someone that annoys you."

D: "I have Scott around all the time." Scott looks angry, but ignores his joke.

P: "Very funny Derek, but that's not what I mean. I mean a person who is the complete opposite of you."

Sc: "Like Stiles you mean."

P: "Yes exactly Stiles you need to spend more time with Stiles doing things he likes to do, that way your resistance to annoyance goes up and you may even make a new friend."

D: "This isn't a joke I'm not hanging out with Stiles!"

Sc: "Now, now Derek who knows this might even be fun. Look why don't we take the whole pack out ice skating or something."

D: "Your trying to get on my nerves aren't you?" Scott laughs and says, "Don't be such a sour wolf." Derek reaches over to hit him, but Peter stops him. The next day Stiles comes in with Scott after school. Derek walks up to Stiles and everyone silently waits for Derek to ask, while Peter looks from the side lines making sure Derek doesn't back out. Derek looks over at Peter for a second and realizes there is no way out.

D: "Stiles I got one of the betas to open the skating rink for us later do you want to come with me and the rest of the pack."

St: "Why? You don't have some weird initiation thing for me? Cause I think I'll pass then."

D: "No I just want to hang out with you."

St: "Is someone blackmailing you?"

D: "No for the love of god Stiles just come with us."

St: "Ok, ok it sounds like fun anyways."

D: "Ok, good then I'll see you tonight at 8." Stiles says, "ok," and then a strange tension is felt in the hideout until Scott and Stiles leave to go home. Later that day they all meet up at the ice skating rink, Everyone is putting on their skates; Derek and Stiles are sitting next to each other as Derek angrily struggles with the skates.

St: "Hey are you sure you've skated before?"

D: "Yeah I've been on the ice before."

St: "I know you've been on the ice before, but have you ever skated on it?"

D: "It can't be that hard." Isaac is on the ice and skating like a pro as the other wolves get a handle on it as well.

D: "See Isaac can do it how hard can it be."

St: "It's not as easy as it looks. The first time Scott did it he was falling all over the place."

D: "Yeah, but I'm not Scott I'll be fine." He finally gets his laces tied and secured and then he walks over to the ice. He stands on the ice and says, "See easy," but as he tries to skate he falls miserably with a loud thud. Everyone goes over to see him.

St: "Are you ok?"

D: "Yeah I'm fine."

Sc: "Did you not take Stiles advice man your stupid."

D: "I heard you fell worse the first time." Scott stops laughing and says, "at least I'm better than you now." Derek trips him as he skates away and they almost fight, but Stiles stops them.

St: "Ok girls no fighting. Everyone go back to skating I'll help him." Stiles extends his hand to Derek and he hesitates for a moment then grabs his hand. Stiles helps him up and then helps him keep his balance as they skate together. Peter is sitting in the sidelines watching everyone else skate when he notices them skating together a spark goes off In his head. Derek and Stiles skate near him.

D: "Aren't you going to skate?"

P: "Oh no skating is much too dangerous for an old man like me. I might break a hip or something. You should keep on enjoying yourselves. Oh, but I must ask Stiles where did you learn to skate like that?"

St: "Oh that Lydia taught me we've been hanging out a lot recently." When Stiles says this Derek looks a little annoyed again and his short fuse returns, but this reaction only confirmed Peter's suspicions and furthered his plans.

D: "Damn it I can't do this just let me go sit on the sidelines while you skate."

St: Come on man don't just sit there. You're the one who invited me here if we're gonna have fun lets have fun together. Here take my hand."

D: "Stiles I can't."

St: "Look don't be embarrassed no one even cares. Let's have fun." Derek looks up at him for a moment.

St: "Just trust me." Derek grabs his hand and before long they're skating together and then Derek gets the hand of it, but then the betas start playing hokey and they run into Derek. Stiles and Him start playing too, but werewolves are a little rough for Stiles. One of the betas crashes into Stiles and he hits the glass hard. He didn't break anything, but he couldn't walk. Scott and Derek took Stiles home and when they got there Scott said he had a prior engagement and had to go leaving the two of them alone.

It was obviously awkward once Scott left, but in an attempt to break the awkward Stiles says, "So are you staying over?" His question didn't help it only extended the tension when Derek said, "Yeah sure I'll just stay over tonight." Both boys realized too late that this conversation was going nowhere. "When will your dad be home this time?"

St: "He told me he'd be staying at an old friend's house tonight so yeah."

D: "Ok then, I'm going to go get some water do you want anything?"

St: "No, no I'm good." Derek goes down stairs and Stiles stays in his room wondering how they can eliminate the unnecessary awkwardness. Then Stiles hears Derek scream, "Damn it where are the cups?!" Stiles goes down stairs and pulls a cup from the dishwasher; he hands it to Derek and laughs. Derek is embarrassed, but not mad.

St: "You know on second thought I am hungry. How about some pizza?"

D: "Is that all you eat?"

St: "No sometimes I have Chinese." Stiles laughs a bit, but Derek Is serious.

D: "Do you even have any food in your fridge?"

St: "Yeah we should have something. Why?" Derek opens up the fridge and starts pulling out food. Then he grabs a knife he finds in the cupboard, and Stiles says, "Wow no need to get violent."

D: "I'm not getting violent you idiot. I'm going to cook."

St: "You can cook?!"

D: "Don't look so surprised. It's annoying. . . Basically after the fire my sister and I had to live on our own and she isn't the best cook so in order to survive I had to learn. I'm quite good at it."

St: "Wow I'd love to see that."

D: "Well you're going to just sit there and wait."

St: "You sure you don't want any help?" No. . . he says, but then gets an idea and says, "yeah I do need your help."

St: "Cool what should I do?"

D: "Just cut up some onions over there for now."

St: "Ok can do." They start cooking together Stiles doing all the small stuff that doesn't require much effort, while Derek does a variety of complicated things that astounds Stiles. Finally when they're done they sit down to eat together; Stiles take a bite of the food and says, "This is amazing. You're a genius if you're gonna cook like this every day you should just live here." He says all this while eating.

D: "Thanks for the offer, but if I did that there'd be a huge mess in your kitchen everyday from you helping."

St: "Hey I didn't make that big of a mess!"

D: "Oh yeah you did it was like watching a two year old make mud pies."

St: "Yeah you shouldn't live here having you here to make fun of me every day will just lead to my further insanity." He looks up at Derek and they both burst into laughter. Derek then gets up and puts the dishes in the sink Stiles washes them and says, "I guess it's time for bed," he only noticed after he said it that, this brought back the awkward tension from before. They both go up to the room once the dishes are washed and Derek goes to sleep on the bed seeing this Stiles grabs some covers ready to sleep on the floor when Derek says, "What are you doing?"

St: "sleeping on the floor what does it look like?"

D: "Well I thought since you slept in the same bed as Scott you wouldn't mind me sleeping on your bed, but if it really bugs you that much then I'll sleep on the floor."

St: "No, I mean it doesn't really bother me if you're ok with it then I don't mind." Stiles also gets in the bed and they fall asleep. In the morning when Scott comes to get Stiles he is surprised with what he sees. . . Stiles and Derek are sleeping in the same bed hugging each other in their sleep.

For a moment he's not sure what to think, but he decides to wake Derek. Regardless of what he tries Derek won't wake up so he tries to wake Stiles and Derek immediately wakes with him and they are both so shocked they fall out of bed. Then Scott says in a very serious manner, "What the hell happened last night?"

D: "Nothing you ass we just slept in the same bed."

Sc: You can't tell me you're seriously gunning for this guy?"

ST: "I'm no,t we only slept in the same bed. We do it all the time."

Sc: "Yeah because we both know there is absolutely no way we'd be together like that, but Derek doesn't know you're. . ."

St: "Scott just shut up your over reacting." He says this annoyed at what Scott was about to say.

D: "What is he?" Everyone is quite for a moment before Derek says again only angry this time, "What is he?"

St: "I'm bi. I didn't tell you because most people who know treat me weird."

D: "Oh." Everything is quite after that and they all go their separate ways. Stiles and Scott go to the hideout afterwards and Derek can't even look at Stiles. Stiles looks depressed and annoyed he's the one that has a temper today. Peter notices this and goes to ask Scott what's happening, "What's with those two I've never seen Stiles so pissed. Oh no don't tell me Derek rubbed off on him."

Sc: "No Derek found out Stiles is bi because I let it slip this morning and now they're both in a bad mood. Stiles has been mad at me all day long and Derek's been avoiding Stiles since we got here."

P: "Wait Stiles is bi? I didn't know this useful piece of information."

Sc: "Yeah he doesn't tell anyone because it makes people uncomfortable. Wait what do you mean by useful?" Peter was at a loss for words since his true intention were a secret, "Oh I mean it could help cure Derek of his homophobia; him spending more time with Stiles."

Sc: "Ok, but how are we going to get them to even speak to each other."

P: "I can fix that." He goes out to where everyone is and then he goes to Derek.

P: Derek this is unacceptable you can't let your homophobic attitude stop you from being friends with Stiles."

D: "I am not homophobic!"

P: "Then prove it pretend to be a couple with Stiles for the next week or so and then I'll believe you."

St: "You've gotta be kidding me he doesn't want to even be in the same room with me how do you, expect him to act like a couple with me?" Derek gets really angry and picks up Stiles and then he sits on the couch and puts Stiles on his lap. Stiles is too surprised to talk, but Derek says, "See I'm not homophobic. And Stiles I'm not freaked out that you bi or anything I just felt bad because it was my fault Scott got the wrong idea this morning and I wasn't sure how to say sorry." There was a moment of utter awe that swept through all in that room, but Peter just smiled. Stiles noticed Peter's smile and says, "Fine I'll help Derek prove he's not a homophobe for a whole week we will pretend to go out." He gets comfortable and hugs Derek as he says this, an act which greatly surprises Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Derek is still in shock from what happened the day before. He sits on the couch in silence staring into nothingness the pack starts to worry and Isaac is about to get his attention, but suddenly Stiles walks through the door carrying an old T.V.

ST: "Look what I brought I found it in the junk yard and managed to fix it up I thought it would be just the thing to fix this boring cave!" Stiles is struggling to carry the T.V. and then Derek gets up and takes it from him carrying it in one hand. Stiles gestures to Derek as he goes to set it down in front of the couch. St: "Now you see there you see that is just showing off."

D: "I just thought I should help since you seemed like you were struggling," he says sarcastically.

St: "Well so sorry not all of us can have super werewolf strength. You see some of us are actually human." Scott comes in carrying a DVD player and an old game system.

D: "What's with all this?"

Sc: "Don't look at me Stiles is the one who brought it all in his jeep I just came to help carry it."

St: "I just thought this place needed some form of entertainment I mean we're all going to be spending a lot of time here." Derek sits on the couch and watches as Stiles puts all of the cables together and finally plugs it all in.

St: "There we go that should do it. Now to see if it works," He grabs a remote and it turns on to an old game, "Yes brilliant, I did it now this place won't be such a drag every time I come here."

D: "You plan on coming here more than you already do?" He says it like its the end of the world, but is joking.

St: "Actually I am," He sits himself on Derek's lap and says, "We are dating aren't we?" It takes Derek a moment to collect his thoughts before he says, "Yes for this week we are pretending to date." He realizes that sounded better in his head well at least less ofensive. Stiles turns on the T.V. to a DVD he brought from home and most of the pack gather on the couch to start watching it; Stiles stays on Derek's lap the entire time. After a few days of this Derek gets used to it and even gets comfortable.

St: "Hey Derek you here today?"

D: "Yeah I'm over here on the couch." Stiles walks over and sees Derek laying on the couch.

St: "Man you look beat."

D: Yeah it's been a long day the pack had extra training today to make sure they would be safe against the alphas. Did you want something?"

St: "No I just wanted to hang out today, but we can do that tomorrow you should take a nap." Derek grabs his arm and pulls him on to the couch, "We can still hang out today if you don't mind being a pillow for a while."

St: "For how long."

D: "Until I wake up." They're both quite as Derek lays his head on Stiles chest and listens to his steady, but fast heartbeat. They both fall fast asleep and aren't disturbed by anyone for the rest of the day. (Peter's wishes of course.) At first the pack finds there insistent cuddling strange I mean not all cuoples cuddle that much, but the constant cuddle sessions during pack meetings and movie nights or after training get so frequent the pack finds no issue with them especially since Derek's mood has a funny way of improving when Stiles is around. Derek and Stiles spending time together becomes so normal around the hideout that by the time the week is over everyone is on edge wondering what to do from now on.

P: "So the week is finally over I guess you've proved you not a homophobic." Peter leaves with that to run some "errands."

St: "So I guess we don't have to pretend to be a couple anymore. That's great right." He says this looking a bit disappointed.

D: "Yeah we don't have to pretend anymore, but hey we can still hang out. Maybe I could even stay over some time to watch movies."

St: "Yeah that sounds good. Oh but just not tonight my dad will be home early and I don't think he'd be too happy me being friends with a suspected felon."

D: "Proved innocent," He says with a smile and they both laugh after that Stiles leaves and Derek stays in the hideout just thinking for a while no one gets near him. All Derek can think about is the fact that this week is over and every moment the spent together meant more to him then he'll ever admit. He honestly wonders how to act now, but he isn't the only one. It's been two days since Stiles and Scott have been to the hideout and Derek is in a horrible mood.

He stomps around the room and loses his temper any minute, but he finally loses all reason and screams, "Where the hell are those two?!" Then Peter comes rushing in, he huffs and puffs all flustered and says, "Derek there's trouble I found Scott and Stiles at the edge of a cliff it seems like they both fell in we managed to get Scott and he seems to be fine, but Stiles seems to have fallen in a craves and we can't reach him. Dr. Deaton already on his way, but we need your help to get him." Derek turns pale as he says, "take me there now!" Peter runs at full speed to where they were and Derek follows not missing a step going just as fast as Peter so Peter can still lead. He resist with all his being the impulse to run ahead as fast as he can in search of Stiles.

When they arrive Derek sees Scott and the Dr. Deaton, but ignores them he heads straight for the craves and dives down into it he digs his nails deep into the sides to lower himself to where Stiles is. He reaches Stiles and scoops him up in his arms. Stiles wakes up half conscious and says, "Shit that hurt," faintly. Derek swings him over his back like a sack of potatoes and lugs him up as he climbs up the cliff. When he reaches the top he takes Stiles over to the vet and says, "How is he is he ok?!" For a moment everyone is silent from pure shock; Derek managed to do all this in under a minute. D: "Is he Ok?!" Dr. Deaton looks over Stiles and says, "Yes he's just fine he only hit his head a bit nothing more than a bump."

Stiles sees Derek's hands and says, "There bleeding are you ok?" Derek looks at him for a moment then he hugs him; he holds him so close and so softly as if not wanting to break or let go of something fragile. Derek hadn't been this scared of losing someone in a very long time not since his family and Laura died. For a while there is complete silence and no one moves, but the Dr. Deaton breaks the silence by saying, "so how did this happen? You all couldn't have been randomly out here." This statement grabs Derek's attention too; he release Stiles only to hug him again in a position where he can see everyone else too, Derek has no intention of letting him go right now.

D: "Why were you here and where have you been the last two days?" Scott and Peter look guilty as Stiles says, "This wasn't my idea you see Scott and Peter thought that you would come out with how you really felt if I was in danger so the other day Peter told us not to come back for a while, but I didn't know what they were planning until Peter took us out here and told us to pretend to be stuck so you would come save us, but I said you wouldn't come running just because I was in danger, but they insisted I refused, but then one of the Alphas came and they got into a fight Scott and I were knocked over the cliff, but Scott stopped me from getting severely hurt and Peter fought the alpha off in the end we were ok I was just knocked unconscious. Honestly everything's ok now I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Derek is furious he lets go of Stiles and Stiles looks sad he thinks Derek hates him now. Derek gets up and then punches Peter in the face so hard he goes flying back into a tree.

D: "What the hell were you fucking thinking you asshole you could have killed him the next time you try something even remotely similar I will drag your ass down this cliff and use your face t break my fall!" Peter for a moment looks honestly scared, but then hides it with a cough as he frailly says, "Noted." Derek then gets up and heads toward Stiles. Stiles flinches as Derek extends his hand, but then Derek says, "Can you get up?" Stiles looks up at him and says, "Yeah," as he takes his hand. Derek leads him away not letting go of his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my first fanfic just to remind you I don't own teen wolf sadly. If I did Sterek would be a thing. One more thing I'm not caught up with what happens in season 3 so please consider this an alternate universe taking place after season 2.

* * *

Stiles is now in the hide out sitting next to Derek on the couch Derek is silent and Stiles is so nervous he is shaking his heart beat is racing, so of course now more than ever his jokes come out.

St: "So I'm guessing you're still mad since I tricked you. Well I knew you wouldn't come so it's not like I expected anything. And you probably came because Scott is a member of your pack and you protect them and all. I mean I get it."

D: "Stiles shut up. . . look I'm not mad at you I know you weren't going to go through with it you just got dragged into all this by those idiots."

ST: "Then why am I here and why do you look mad."

D: "I'm not mad just nervous."

St: "Nervous, this is your nervous face? That can't be true you show me that face a lot. Wait oh really?"

D: "Look I couldn't say this in front of the pack so I brought you here. . . Stiles I love you." For a moment it is quite Stiles is frozen in place and Derek becomes anxious.

D: "Look I know you don't like me I just wanted to tell you so you could understand why I came to save you like that. It's because in that moment the only thought I could have was saving you I didn't even have time to be scared as if on instinct I ran to protect you. It's not only because you're in my pack I wouldn't react like that for everyone I did that because I love you and the thought of you being gone is unthinkable for me. I'm sorry for telling you all this I just felt like I should. Don't worry I know you don't like me and I won't get the wrong idea. I'll just leave to get out of your way I have to go get the pack anyways." Derek starts to leave, but Stiles stops him.

St: "Derek shut up. . . I only told you I didn't like you so you wouldn't hate me or think I'm gross. The truth is. . . I do like you." Stiles can't look at Derek while saying this, but Derek is the one who is the most shocked out of all the people he believed Stiles liked him the least. (He was glad he was wrong) Derek grabs Stiles face and makes him look at him. Stiles is red like a cherry, but Derek is smiling from ear to ear as he kisses him on the lips.

The next day Stiles is hesitant on whether to go to the hide out or not; he's not sure of how he's supposed to react to everything or even if what happened yesterday actually happened, but Scott's going so he decides to go anyways. When they get there Stiles acts like nothing happened he thinks that Derek doesn't want that matter to become public so he doesn't mention it and neither does Derek. Isaac comes up to Stiles and ask, "Hey Stiles are you dating anyone cause if you aren't you should probably try for Danny I mean since Danny's gay and your bi so I thought he's your best shot."

St: "Who told you I was bi?"

I: "Oh I overheard Peter and Scott talking about it awhile ago." St "Uh no Danny's not really my type." I: "Ok then what's your type like I'll help you find someone."

St: "No really I'm fine."

D: "Isaac don't be annoying you can stop playing matchmaker Stiles is already dating someone."

I: "Oh really I didn't know you were already dating someone. Who are you dating Stiles?"

D: "Me," Derek says very nonchalantly as if it was only normal, but this statement shocked the whole room. Werewolf super hearing can be very useful at times, but even without it that statement echoed throughout the whole room. Even Stiles was surprised with Derek's attitude, but then Scott comes in and says, "Very funny joke Derek and I thought you had no sense of humor."

D: "It's not a joke," He grabs Stiles and hugs him from behind making Stiles almost faint from shock, but happy out of his mind. Everyone is in utter shock well everyone except Scott and Peter who knew it all along. After a while everyone just learned to accept it; the fact that Derek loved Stiles didn't mean he couldn't still kick everyone's ass, plus Derek was in a better mood with Stiles around.

* * *

The New Couple

D: "Will you stop being so whinny we needed to get some work done and I needed your help it was urgent."

St: "You couldn't have waited till after school to do that I'm missing valuable lunch time."

D: "Get over it."

St: "Your such an ass look there I'm done I have to hurry if I want to make it in time for my next class. You owe me dinner tonight for this."

D: "Fine. Hey wait you forgetting something," He pulls Stiles in close and kisses him in the middle of the room; much of the pack tries to ignore it.

St: "Thanks don't want to forget that. I'll see you tonight." Then Stiles hurries out of the room. The pack has learned to get used to Stiles and Derek's lovey-dovey behavior because it's mostly just little things and peck every once in a while, but what they can't get used to is Derek's drill sergeant mode when he can't see Stiles for too long. One time Stiles had an overnight trip with Scott out of town for about a week; those of the pack that stayed behind that week faced endless excruciating torture. At the same time during days that Stiles has a break off from school and sits in to watch training Derek is actually nicer and really helps you learn how to do things. Noticing this, the pack has practice on the weekends when they know Stiles will be there. The entire pack grows to accept Stiles as one of the pack and even more importantly as there Alpha's mate a person who should be treated with respect. This "respect" thing becomes a problem; the pack starts treating Stiles very carefully.

I: "Hey Stiles let's practice for the lacrosse game together. I've heard you've been getting good at it."

St: "Sure let's go now just let me say good bye to Derek," He runs off to see Derek. Then one of the pack members comes up to Isaac and tells him not to be too rough on Stiles since he's Derek's mate. Isaac says that's a stupid reason and ignores them. They get mad and grab him and they all start to fight Scott and Derek come in and break them up. Stiles follows Derek.

D: "Why the hell are you fighting each other? Start talking and depending on the reason I'll choose your punishment." The two pack members say Isaac was trying to hurt Stiles; Derek grabs Isaac and menacingly says, "What do they mean?"

I: "I wasn't going to hurt him. We were just going to practice for the lacrosse game. These idiots told me not to because I might hurt him."

D: "Is that it? Ok all of you will run around the entire town twice."

ALL: "Wait around the whole town?"

D: "Twice." They all started running and Derek told Stiles, "You should go home without me I've got to wait till there done so I'll be a while."

St: "Ok I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles left the hide out when he arrived home he waited for a moment in the car. He felt angry with what he had heard. What was he supposed to say, "Hey guys I'm still me don't treat me differently just because I'm dating your leader." Yeah like that would work and then there's Derek he almost killed Isaac for even talking about hurting him what would happen if he were to be in a lacrosse game and the other team knocked him out what then would they end up with a body count on the field. Stiles just sits in the car and thinks of this until his dad knocks on the door.

Sheriff Stillinski: "Hey you coming in or do you plan on sleeping in the jeep?"

St: "Oh no I'm coming in sorry I was just distracted." They go into the house and then his dad says, "Care to tell me what's eating at you?" Stiles looks at him for a second and then sits down at the table with him.

St: "Have you ever been in a situation where everyone starts treating you differently because of someone your involved with."

Sheriff: "Depends what you mean by involved. Oh wait are you dating someone? Do you have a girlfriend?"

St: "No dad, I meant friends you know like how Scott is now the popular captain of the lacrosse team and now they're treating me as if I were some extremely important person."

SH S: "I don't see how that would be a bad thing but if you mean they're not treating you like before and you can't have fun then just show them your still you and tell them you don't need special treatment."

St: "Show them I'm still me huh? That doesn't sound like a bad idea." The next day Stiles heads to the hide out with the trunk full of lacrosse equipment, and then he gets everyone together.

St: "Ok guys were going to play lacrosse. Lacrosse is a very rough game and the point is to get the ball in the other teams net. Sounds easy enough, but like football you can do almost anything to get the ball. Now here are the rules no wolfing out and no fouls. Ok let's play." Pack: "Stiles we're werewolves we can only hold back so much. Maybe we should play a less violent game like golf." St: "No were playing this." Pack: "The last time we played a sport with you, you sprained your ankle."

St: "We're playing if you don't want to fight me then. Look I'll be fine I have Isaac and Scott on my team. Now hurry up and pick a captain."

D: "I'll be captain." Everyone is surprised why Derek would ever be against Stiles they were sure that he would be on Stiles' side killing anyone who touches him.

St: "Perfect good luck honey."

D: "You too." They all get in position to play and as soon as the game starts Derek slams into Stiles to get the ball. Stiles hits the ground hard and everyone is silent for a moment but then Stiles and Derek start laughing and the game continues. The game is at its final stages both teams have been giving everything they got since what happened with Derek. It's Derek up against Stiles for the final portion they stare each other down and then Scott blocks Derek but he gets through and almost has Stiles but he quickly ducks under him and makes the shot! Derek lies on the floor and Stiles goes up to him and sits beside him.

St: "That was a great game."

D: "It was." Stiles gives him a kiss on the forehead and says, "Thanks."

D: "We missed a whole day of training I want more than a kiss on the forehead." Stiles leans in and kisses him.

D: "That's better." They both laugh. After that everyone treats Stiles like before, but with a bit more respect, not because of Derek, but because of the game.

Sc: "How did you get Derek to agree to do all that?"

St: "I didn't, I just kind of jumped into it and then He suddenly came to my aid. I'm not sure how he knew what I was doing, but he is the most amazing person in the world. I love him."

Sc: "Wow never thought I'd hear you say that again."

St: "Yeah me neither, but it's so hard for me to say it to him. He's really cool and gorgeous and I just get so tongue tied around him and my heart beats a mile a minute."

Sc: "You know if it weren't for the fact that I can hear your heart beat I would have thought you were perfectly fine around him."

St: "That obvious huh?"

Sc: "Yeah." Derek has been listening to their conversation the whole time from a distance of course and he can't help but blush bright red with a satisfied grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for not uploading last week I was in a bit of a rut but I promise the next couple chapters will be plenty interesting.

* * *

In the alpha pack the Alphas are thinking of a way to get Stiles in there pack.

1: "We should just kidnap him and keep him in a cage." Leader: "We can't do that we need him to cooperate.

2: "I could get Danny to convince him to join, they are friends."

L: "He's dating Derek now he won't leave him just because his friend tells him to."

1: "Then what are we going to do I don't think he wants to come now."

2: "What if we tell him what he is? If he knows what he is he'll realize why Derek wants him in his pack. Then he'll feel betrayed and come to us."

2: "That could work even if Derek didn't know Stiles would think he's still using him."

Leader: "Then that's exactly what we'll do."

* * *

Trouble with the Truth  
Things were going great for Stiles and Derek at this time truly no worries at all, well except maybe one.  
Scott comes into stiles house to pick him up for school, he walks into the room and calls for Stiles, "Hey Stiles time to wake up were going to be late," when he notices Derek sleeping next to him, "Oh god now it won't be easy to wake him up." He goes over to wake up Stiles and Derek growls a menacing growl with a look that says, "any closer and you lose that hand." Scott backs up a bit and then tries again Derek whispers "Do not disturb," and Scott finally gives up and leaves.

When stiles finally wakes up he realizes he's late and rushes off to school with much protest from Derek of course. Upon arriving at school he relizes he has already missed first period, but sadly has made it just in time for second of course with his favorite teacher, the man set out to make his life miserable.

ST: "sorry I'm late."

Teacher: "Unless sorry can turn back time it useless. I'll talk with your dad about it later." Stiles sits in the chair exhausted and Scott, whispers to him, "long night huh?" Stiles looks annoyed, but says nothing. By lunch time Stiles is heading out to the forest and Scott follows behind him.

Sc: "Where are you going?"

St: "To go see Derek they're probably training around here."

Sc: "Oh come on really you spend every moment of everyday with him . Not to mention every night?"

St: "Stop right there."

Sc: "Stop what?"

St: "What you're implying!"

Sc: "Oh you mean that you've had . . ."

St: "No, stop I don't want to hear it don't say it."

Sc: "Why it's not like it's a big deal. You've already done it right? Right?" Stiles is silent and Scott suddenly realizes something, "You haven't done it but why? I mean he practically stays over every night."

St: "I know we just haven't and I never wanted to press it or anything."

Sc: "But your both guys I would have thought he had jumped you by now."

St: "You don't need to say it like that."

Sc: "Yeah I do. I mean really Stile he stays over almost every night and clings to you in all his spare time what the hell could be holding him back?" Stiles pauses for a second to think of an answer, but absolutely nothing but tragedies come to him. He keeps walking, but Scott stops him and say, "Look Stiles before you start getting wild ideas how about you just go ask him about it?"

ST: "Me ask him about. . ." Stiles blushes bright red before saying, "HELL No!" Loud enough to startle Derek's pack about a mile away. When they finally arrive Derek smiles at Stiles and says, "that was a hell of a scream what did Scott say to make you that mad?" Stiles can't look at Derek in the face and just sets his bag down and start to eat lunch.

Scott to D: "We just had a bit of a disagreement on weather Stiles should. . ."

ST: "Scott buddy is this your lunch in my bag it sure looks appetizing."

Sc: "Wait Stiles come on it my favorite when did you even take that?" All the wolves decided to take a small break with Stiles which they knew they could only have when Stiles was here. Sure some of the wolves had school like the two of them, but they would have to come in as soon as class was over and couldn't take a break until Stiles arrived. Many had wished to carry Stiles with them to lunch training, but knew better than to be too touchy with Stiles. So the moment in which Stiles arrived was always a happy time. A lot of them were annoyed at Scott for being Stiles escort to the hideout and getting to come late and leave early, but Derek excused him because he was Stiles friend and he was strong enough to keep Stiles safe. Derek kept staring at Stiles and Stiles kept looking down at his food all the while wondering how to ask such an incredibly awkward question.

(Inside Stiles's brain) "No I can't ask why would I. I mean just because Scott said it was strange. I mean what did he know. . . well then again maybe he's right what if Derek's just not interested in me damn I don't want to think about that. No rationalize Stalinski there could be a million reasons why they haven't. STOP! Ok where the hell is everyone and why is Derek staring at me!" Stiles seems to only inwardly be panic because outside he seems surprisingly calm when Derek finally says, "Is something wrong Stiles?" Stiles hesitates for a moment before rummaging through his bag and saying, "Nothing."

D: "It doesn't look like nothing?"

St: The truth is. . . that," he sees a poster for salsa classes a girl at school had handed him and talks before realizing his stupidity, "Scott and I are going to take salsa classes so I won't be able to come over for a while." Scott had just come in to get Stiles when he heard this and his jaw dropped to the floor. (Oh god what has Stiles gotten me into.) Scott drags Stiles away from a shocked Derek and off to the school.

Derek's Thoughts: "Why the hell was Stiles taking dance classes and with Scott of all people. I mean why salsa of all dances? You needed to be close and yeah maybe he wouldn't be partnered up with Scott", but Derek didn't like the idea of him being that physically close to anyone so he decides to join these salsa classes.


End file.
